1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to gaming methods, devices and systems wherein interactive gaming symbols are utilized to potentially alter the perceived outcome of a game.
2. State of the Art
Electronic games and their methods and apparatus for use are well known in the art. Electronic games include games of chance, games of skill, and games involving both skill and chance. Examples of patents describing various games of chance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536 to Davids et al. (Nov. 10, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,716 to Saffari et al. (Jun. 23, 1998), U.S. Pat, No. 5,820,460 to Fulton (Oct. 13, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 to Morro et al. (Sep. 7, 1999).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary electronic gaming device 100 as found in the art. An electronic gaming device 100 may conventionally include a microprocessor or other computer 104 having a central processing unit (CPU) 106 and memory 108. The computer may be coupled to a number of peripheral devices such as, by example only, a display screen 110 (e.g., a cathode ray tube (CRT), plasma display, liquid crystal display (LCD), and/or a display based on tight emitting diodes (LED)), possibly having a touchscreen input 112 (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397 to Dickinson (Sep. 14, 1999)) for display of graphics associated with one or more games playable on gaming device 100. Buttons, keys or other user input devices 114 are also operably coupled to CPU 106 for initiating game play and for other functions associated with play of a game. Preferably a coin, currency or card acceptor device 116 (to accept a credit card, gaming card, smart card and the like) permits a player to enable play of a game by placing one or more wagers. The electronic game may also include a separate scoreboard display 118 to indicate a player's success, or display the player's accumulated winnings. A coin and/or currency dispenser 120 may also be included, or a player's winnings credited back to him or her using the card acceptor 116.
Electronic games may also be coupled to one or more other computers such as a central computer 130 of a casino, e.g. via a network card 122 and link 124, modem 126 or the like. The game parameters 128, such as how, when and where particular images will appear on the display screen 110, how the game works and how to operate the various elements operably coupled to the computer 104, are stored in the memory 108. Often, the electronic game 100 may be housed in a structural and/or decorative housing 102 (shown in broken lines) as is welt known and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As noted above, initiating an electronic game can be done as simply as by inserting a coin, token, or other type of currency. Another more comprehensive example of initiating a game includes inserting an identification card, such as a “smart card” having a programmed microchip or a magnetic strip coded with a players identification, credit totals and other relevant information. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 to Dickinson et al. (Nov. 30, 1993). It is also known to use a writeable identification card, such as a smart card to eliminate the need for a network or direct connection between remote systems and a common controller or point database such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,045 to Biorge et al. (Sep. 8, 1998). Promotional point and credit information may be retrieved, recorded and updated using a smart card, Additionally, it is known to transfer money to a game through an electronic funds transfer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 to Crevelt et al. (May 11, 1999).
In addition to the manner described above, it is also possible to participate in a game of chance via the Internet. This is typically accomplished through a casino or game host site offering displays similar to those found in conventional electronic games. Generally, to play a game of chance via the Internet, a software file is downloaded to a player's computer or terminal, which may then be used to install the necessary software for the game and/or access the casino or game host Internet site. However, such gaming may also be “streamed” across the Internet as with video and audio streaming techniques. As with a conventional electronic game, Internet electronic games may be accessed using an identification code or name to identify a specific player and retrieve that player's credit total or play history.
Existing electronic game displays typically include multiple images representing various aspects of a game such as a game portion, a credit total portion and a wager amount portion. Other electronic game displays include an additional bonus award portion to indicate an amount of a bonus award which may be won, typically through multiple or secondary games. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,148 to Brune et al. (Dec. 22, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,418 to Adams (Jun. 15, 1999).
Bonus gaming, also known in the art, includes employing a secondary game, often a different type of game than that of the primary game, as an additional activity for a player of the primary game. Implementation of a bonus game includes providing a game of chance, such as for example, one like that described above with reference to FIG. 1, as a first or a primary gaming unit. Another gaming unit is then provided as a secondary, bonus game which is typically accessible upon receipt of a winning hand (in the case of a card game) or the occurrence of a specified symbol, icon, or indicia or one or more specific combinations of the same during play of the primary gaming unit. Often the existence of a bonus game serves to attract a player though the perception of having increased opportunity to win during the player's gaming activities.
More recently, electronic games have began to incorporate gaming symbols or indicia in primary games and/or secondary games which act as a wild card or interact with other gaming symbols in a limited sense. For example, Atronic Casino Technologies has introduced a game known as “Break the Spell” which includes a wizard symbol. The wizard symbol acts as a wild card whenever appearing on reel 2, 3 or 4 of a 5 reel video slot machine. When the wizard appears on one of the specified reels, he comes off of his position on the reel and moves along the same reel to positions along the other paylines substituting for any symbol that would result in a win along the respective paylines. Thus, if the wizard shows up on reel 2, then all of the symbols of reel 2 appearing on a payline will effectually become wildcards.
“Break the Spell” utilizes the wizard in bonus gaming as well. In the bonus round the player is allowed to select one of five frogs displayed on the screen. The selected frog is then transformed by the wizard into a new character or symbol revealing the amount of the bonus award if any.
While Atronic reveals a symbol which interacts with additional symbols of an array, the wizard only interacts with symbols located on the same reel upon which the wizard appears. Additionally, the wizard automatically interacts with any and all symbols located on that particular reel and which are positioned within a payline. Thus, there is no randomness regarding which symbols will be transformed by the wizard. Additionally, the wizard always changes a symbol on a given payline to a new symbol which will result in a win on that payline. Thus, there is also a lack or randomness with regard to the resultant transformation of a symbol. Additionally, “Break the Spell” fails to incorporate any player interaction other than the selection of one of the five identical symbols displayed during the bonus round.
Another example includes Spintek Gaming Technologies' Morph'un™ gaming device. The Morph'un™ gaming device includes a five reel video slot game wherein certain symbols, when matched on a payline, morph or change into another symbol. The new symbols act as multipliers to the base win amount. The amount of the multiplier is affected by the number of “morph” symbols located on a given payline.
However, similar to Atronic's device, there is no randomness regarding which of the symbols on a given payline will interact with each other, nor is there any randomness in what the subsequent outcome will be for such an interaction. Additionally, Morph'un™ fails to incorporate player control or interaction in selecting which symbols should interact with one another. Rather, the interaction between any symbols in the “Morph'un” game is automatic upon the matching of morph symbols on a given payline.
There is a continued need to improve gaming methods and devices with respect to their ability to attract and maintain player attention. Thus, in view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a gaming device and method which incorporates at least one interactive symbol for interacting with at least one other symbol to produce a third distinct symbol through randomness and/or player interaction.
It would additionally be advantageous to provide a gaming device and method with the perception of potentially increasing or adding to the winnings of a primary game's initial outcome by alteration of the primary game's initial outcome and without the need to resort to conventional bonus type gaming.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a gaming device and method which more easily attracts and maintains the interest of a player through potential interaction and the perception of potentially increased winnings.